Nowhere
by Tigerlilly015
Summary: Kala and Kai are lost Even since their sister was brutally murdered, But with the help of the Avatar,his friends and family maybe they can find themselves and lead a new path... But leaving their past behind may be a little easier said than done. (It sounds like it sucks but it's good I promise!)
1. You and I

"Run"

That's all she kept hearing

"Run Kala"

Legs burning heart pounding the young girl of only 14 ran through the small alleys of Republic City An eighteen year old girl a few steps in front of her holding a small bag of gold coins.

On there tail where three triple threats.

One of them shouted

"STOP YOU DIRTY THEIFS"

And sent a fire blast at their feet. The young girl could feel the heat of the fire getting closer and closer as she slowed down from exhaustion.

They came to a wall and the older girl climbed over it and instructed the younger to do the same.

She began to climb, but then screamed when one of the triple threats grabbed her leg, pulled her from the wall and slammed her to the ground. It knocked the wind out of her. She gasped for air and the triple threat held a fire dagger to her throat.

"Where is it?" He hissed

"I don't have it," she cried

"Where the fuck is it you dirty peace of shit?!"

"I swear I don't have it!" She choked out through tears that had begun to stream

"Get away from her!" The older girl screamed coming back over the wall when she realized her partner was nowhere to be seen

"She has it you idiots after her!" The man shouted to his comrades

The older girl ripped two boulders from the ground and threw them at the men's heads knocking them out

She sent another one at the young man holding down Kala but he punched right through it leaving his knuckles bloody

He then got up angry and punched her square in the face

"Give me the money and no one gets hurt"

She spit in his face

"This will teach you to disrespect me you ugly little street rat,"

The threw a fire blast at her hair setting it on fire it traveled down her scull and to her neck, a blood curdling scream escaped her lips

"KIMIYE NO!" The little girl screamed horrified at her sister burning to death right in front of her

After her lifeless body fell to the ground the man walked over gave each of his partners a kick and picked up his bag, then they all exited the alley over the same wall the girls did not wanting to be caught if any metal bender officers walked by

It was quiet except for the occasional whimpers that escaped Kalas lips

She lay on her sisters chest with her eyes closed hoping that this was a dream. Hoping she'd wake up in the bed she shared with her little brother. Hoping that the smell of eggs and bacon would soon wake her up. Hoping that gentle hands would soon shake her from this nightmare.

But she didn't wake up. The only thing she could smell was burning flesh and the only thing she could see was her sisters burned face that would haunt her everyday for the rest of her life.

When the sun began to rise the girl got up. Her brother would be awake soon and she had a long way home. She kissed her sisters hand and begun to make her way home. Wiping away the tears that stained her face. Sadness leaving her body but a new feeling taking over her body: anger.

She would get revenge, if it was the last thing she did.

When she finally arrived home her brother was already awake sitting on the couch waiting.

When she walked in she was run up to by him a hug to her waist was what snapped her back into reality

"Where Kimmy?" The 2 1/2 year olds sweet voice broke her heart. She knelt down to his level dreading the news she had to deliver.

"Listen Kaito your very young so I don't know if your gonna understand what I'm about to say," her voice shook with every word

"Me and Kimmy where running from some bad men but they caught us and when Kimmy wouldn't give them the money we stole he got mad and he hurt her real bad."

"hurt real bad" echoed in his mind,

"Is she ok?"

The 14 year old shook her head

"Is she worser than ok?"

She nodded

"She died Kai,"

She whispered barely audible as a fresh tear escaped her eye

"No," the little boy gasped

"No" he said again

"No" and he collapsed into his sisters arms crying his eyes out

The only thing she could do was rock him and try to assure him along with her self that everything would be ok

That night she placed the child in their bed and blew out the candle on the night stand.

As she looked down at her new responsibility she whispered into the darkness

"Looks like it's just you and me kid,"

He didn't stir, his tear stained face shining in the moonlight that seeped through the open window of the tiny apartment

"And I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you."


	2. 5 Years Later

"Can I go play with the kids outside?" Kaito or "Kai" for short asked his older sister.

For a boy of 7 he looked barely five. Standing at 3.5" his tanned skin made his green eyes pop, his head covered in short curly brown locks, his chubby cheeks gave him an innocent look but he was quite the opposite.

"You know when I was your _age_ I wasn't allowed to go outside alone." Said Kala absentmindedly stirring soup in a pot on their oven.

"I'm not gonna be alone Quon's gonna be be there and Zei and Marco..." He listed the names of all the older boys on his fingers.

At this kala did a 180 and faced the boy.

"No Kaito what did I tell you about hanging with those boys most of them are twice your age!"

He knew he was in trouble when his _full_ name was used.

"Not uh!" He said a familiar scowl appearing on his face.

"Quon's thirteen Marcos twelve Zeis te-"

"Kai I don't care! There nothing but trouble and you get into too much on your own."

"You shouldn't be worrying about the amount of trouble I get in. I'm not the one wanted for grand larceny." He spoke under his breath but he knew she heard him when he swore he saw smoke coming out her ears. He turned to make an exit but she caught his shoulder spinning him around to face her.

"Now you listen to me the only reason I steal anything is to 1: put food on _your_ plate clothes on _your _back a roof over _your_ head and 2:To keep the triple threats away you know what would happen if they didn't get there money."

The triple threats had been on them ever since Kala had gone on a fit of rage and crushed the man who had killed Kimiye under a rock. They didn't really care about the man they'd lost; but they don't wouldn't pass up the chance to scare a little girl out of her money. She had to pay them 2,000 yuan every month or they threatened to hurt Kai. She knew she couldn't take them all and she'd be damned if she let anything happen to her baby.

"But why don't you just get a real job?"

"Cause I'm not good at anything." She stated flatly.

"Yeah you are! You could join the police force your like the bestest earth bender ever you could learn metal bending and then the triple threats would be paying us to stay away."

The now nineteen year old laughed at his confidence in her.

"Kai could you really picture me anywhere near the police force?"

He giggled.

"No."

She looked at his face his gigantic puppy dog eyes and baby toothed smile made her heart melt.

"Fine Kai,"

He smiled ear to ear.

"Yay! thank you kaykay I love you so much!" He hugged her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"But I want you back in the house by 2:00 I'm going out tonight."

"2:00 isn't even close to night" he whined.

"Your seven you don't stay out past mid day and where did you learn about grand larceny?"

"Zei."

She gave him a death glare. She really didn't like that boy.

"Get out before I change my mind."

He made a run for the door, shouting out another "love you" before slamming it behind him.

"Love you too kid."

And then she said the silent prayer for him to return safely as she did every time he was out of her sight.

**Authors Note: This is my first story on fa fiction ever, and I'm super excited about it. But I wasn't sure if I should post the 2nd chapter or not because no one reviewed it. So if you like it please review. I posted the second chapter because I really wanted to post it lol. So please review. Any type of feedback is welcome! (The next chapter will be longer.)**


	3. Trouble

"I dare you."

"Zei I said no."

"Just do it man."

"Yeah unless your pussy." Marco jumped in the conversation.

"What's pussy?" Kai questioned.

"A word that you shouldn't say," Quon jumped in silencing the three.

He had always been like a big brother to Kai and was always trying to keep him out of trouble. The other two were lost causes.

"Quon man it's nothing serious."

"Stealing isn't serious?"

"We could all use the entertainment." the twelve year old said smirking as he put his hands behind his head.

"Guys I can't get in trouble. I almost got caught last time and Kala will kill me if she knows I stole."

"I told you she's wanted for Grand larceny." Zei said annoyed.

"She only steals to pay the triple threats."

"So? Stealing is stealing isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Besides if you do this ill take you to get ice cream."

His sat up straight at this wiping the scowl off his face.

"Fine." With that he ran across the street to a vender who was selling expensive jewelry to women.

He pulled a yuan out of his pocket that his sister gave him to use for emergencies. This qualified as an emergency didn't it?

He folded it and threw it over the mans head it landed in front of his cart, he smiled and moved around the cart to get it.

Kai took this as his opportunity to swipe one of the prettiest necklaces and stuff it in his pocket. He took some earrings next and then a bracelet.

While he was taking another necklace a man selling fruit looked up from his business and yelled.

"THEIF"

His heart dropped. All eyes were now on him. He did the only thing he could think of.

Run.

His feet pounded against the cement the jewelry vendor hot on his trail. He zipped through the streets of Republic city arms pumping and legs burning. When he realized he was going the opposite of home he made a run for the ferry that was about to leave. He hopped on and hid behind some boxes. He sucked in his breath when he heard heavy breathes and an angry, out of breath voice hiss: "Where is he?"

The captain of the boat looked at him confused.

"Um who?"

"The little boy I saw him come this way! He stole some of my most expensive jewelry!"

"I didn't see anyone get on. Did you?" He said to another man on the shop looking out at the sea.

"Nope."

"Let me know if you see him. He's about this tall tan curly hair." He said putting a hand to his waste before angrily making his way back to his cart.

Kai let out a breath of relief, but before he could make his way off the boat to head home the boat began to move. He gasped.

"I'm in trouble." He whispered

He stopped breathing altogether when he realized where the boat was headed.

Air temple island.

He sat back against the crate and held his head in his hands. "Kalas gonna kill me" he thought. The only thing he could do was let the situation play out.

When the boat finally docked, two men in air nomad robes approached.

"These are the new acolyte uniforms. Yes?"

"Yup right in those crates over there."

His stomach dropped.

"Need any help?"

"Thank you but no. I'm sure we will manage." The man gave a smile and moved toward the boxes his friend right behind him.

The boys eyes darted left and right a nervous sweat forming on his forehead.

"What am I gonna do?" He thought to himself.

The closer the man got to his crate the more panicked he got.

He took a deep breath and got into a fire-bending stance. I hate this power.

The man picked up the box and was surprised when a blast of fire from a tiny fist missed his head by an inch.

The boy fled the scene as fast as his legs could carry him.

When he looked back to see if the men where coming for him he saw the captain pick up a necklace and yell: "THATS THE THEIF GET HIM!"

He sighed. Why couldn't this day be over?

He shut his eyes and picked up speed.

He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know what he was going to do when he got there. All he did know was that when he got out of this Zei was going to get it.

Team avatar was getting together for a much needed reunion. Zuko took a two week vacation from his Firelord duties and had brought his small family along with him. Toph even took off from her job as Chief of Police to spend some much needed quality time with her friends. She still wore her uniform though; she didn't know how well Saikhan could handle being temporary chief.

They were all relaxing enjoying the springs cool breeze. The younger children ran around playing in the grass. The three teenagers of the group sat off to the side unbelievably bored.

"This is nice." Aang exhaled smiling at his long time friends.

"We never get to spend enough time together the five of us."

"I see you guys enough." Toph said taking a sip of an ice tea.

"I mean not for fifteen minutes on weekdays when you come to pick up Lin." Katara said annoyed

"You forgot the weekends when she's too lazy to cook so we come here for dinner."

"Do you want to get punched in the face Sokka?" She said a fierce scowl on her face

He put up his hands in mock surrender.

"I know what you mean Aang. I hate to say it but I missed you guys." Zuko smiled.

"Save the sappy crap, Sparky."

"What she means is we missed you too." Katara said glaring at Toph.

They were all deep in conversation about the city's new crime boss Yakone, when they heard Acolytes yelling.

"STOP THAT BOY!"

"HES A THEIF!"

A small boy came into view, running as if he had just seen a ghost. He tried to change his direction when he saw the five adults beginning to rise from their seats. Before he could though Toph caught his wrist with one of her metal cables. He stopped in his tracks trying to free his wrist. Before he could even come up with an idea on how to get out Sokka came up behind him and held his arms tightly behind his back. When she was sure he had him Toph released him from her cable and folded her arms across her chest.

"What's going on here?" The avatar questioned his acolytes who were just now catching up with the boy.

"That boy stole a lot of expensive jewelry from a vendor in The city. He tried to get away by hiding on the ferry, but when we caught him he fire bended at me and took off." The man explained out of breath.

And nodded in understanding.

"We'll take it from here." He dismissed the acolytes looking at the squirming boy in Sokkas grip.

"So young man, is what they said true?"

"And don't lie. Tophs a human lie detector." Sokka commented.

The tall man with arrows was pretty scary. He was even more scary when the boy realized he was the avatar. All the adults looked pretty scary to him. But he didn't want to show it. He lied anyway.

"No."

"Wrong." Commented the lady who was looking in no particular direction.

"How do you know?" Kai questioned taken aback by her comment.

"When you lie there's a change in your heartbeat."

"Whatever. I didn't steal anything."

Toph raised an eyebrow feeling the metal chains the necklaces where on and bended the jewelry right out of his pocket.

"Then what's this?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

"I'll give these to the acolytes so they can return it to the vendor." Aang took the pieces of jewelry from Tophs hands.

"As for now what's your name young man?"

"None of your business." He spat.

"Well maybe you'd like to tell us down at the police station." Toph threatened reaching for his arm.

He noticed her metal bender uniform and badge. He decided to comply he didn't want trouble with the Chief of Police of all people.

"Kaito." He replied before she could touch him.

"How old are you?"

"Almost eight,"

"Are your parents from the water tribe?"

"No." He said annoyed

"My grandpa was he's from the water tribe I'm named after him. My parents are from the earth kingdom and fire nation."

"So who do you live with?"

"My sister."

"How olds your sister?"

"Nineteen."

"Oh same age as Bumi." Katara commented.

"Well Kaito what do you think we should do with you?"

"Tell ponytail to let me go, cause he's hurting my arms, and let me go home."

"So mature for a seven year old." Sokka stated sarcastically.

"I'd say more like precocious." Zuko said rolling his eyes.

"I don't think so. We don't just let criminals wander back into the streets. Your staying here until your sister comes and picks you up." Toph said

"I'm not a criminal!" He defended himself.

"I beg to differ."

"How will she know where I am?"

"She'll figure it out."

He sighed deeply as he was lead into the main house by the man who was now holding his shoulder. All the adults followed them. He caught the stares of all the kids. And he wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball in his sisters lap and take a nap.

"This day really needs to be over." He mumbled to himself and scowled as he was placed on the couch to await his sister who would probably never come.

**Authors Note: I really want reviews... Lol but I can't force anyone. This is my first story and I'd really appreciate it cause I don't think it suck that bad. R&amp;R! All types of feedback welcome!**


	4. No More Running

"Do you guys have a phone?" Kai smiled. He'd love to see Zei's face if he saw the Avatar talking to him.

"No. Can't 'ford one."

"Well how are we supposed to get him home?" Aang said addressing Toph.

"I don't know. I don't care."

"I can take him on Appa."

"Nah let him squirm it's pretty hilarious."

Kai let out a breathy sigh. He had only known her for about five minutes but he hated the Chief and all of her friends. He hated being here and he wanted to leave. He thought about making a run for the door but then a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey," he said trying to get the attention of one of the adults sitting opposite him on the couch, but they all looked at him at once; and it made him feel intimidated.

"Um, my friend has a phone in his house can I call him."

"Yeah I'll getyou the phone sweetie." Said the lady dressed in water tribe clothes. Kai couldn't remember her name but he liked her.

"And Aang sweetie can you call the kids in for lunch?"

"Sure." Aang said hopping up and making his way outside.

She came back with a big black contraption that looked a lot better than the one at Quon's house.

"Here you go." Karata said handing him the phone from the kitchen.

"Thanks." He sat on the floor to call Quon's house; praying that that it was the right number.

It rang four times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" He rolled his eyes it was Quon's grandmother.

"Hello Mrs. Xi. Is Quon there? It's Kai."

"Oh yes dear I'll get him for you." He heard the phone get set down and then some indistinct yelling.

"Hello!?" Quon said frantically.

"Quon? It's Kai."

"Are you ok man? Oh thank the spirits if something had happened to you I was gonna murder Zei in his sleep. What happened?"

"Well I got chased and I was scared so I hopped on the ferry but it was going to Air Temple Island, I was just gonna wait and ride it back and go home but one of the stupid guys on the island came near me so I firebended at him and ran. Then I ran into this big group of people and it was the Chief the Avatar and all these other people." He laughed at the gasp on the other end of the phone.

"Your lying man where are you."

"I'm not lying! One of the guys caught me! They captured me! I don't want to be here anymore! Can you go to my house get Kala and tell her to come get me? There not letting me leave!"

"Ok ok it's alright little buddy. She'll be there in no time." The older boy said in what he hoped was a comforting tone.

"Thank you."

"No problem." The boy on the other side of the phone said smiling.

"Oh and Quon?" He said hastily before his friend had the chance to hang up.

"Don't tell my sister what I did. And if she asks you," he paused. He knew she would ask.

"When she asks... Just tell her Zei made me do it; then maybe she'll rip his head off instead of mine. Ok?"

"Sure Kai." Quon said with a chuckle, and a few seconds later the line went dead.

Kai sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time sighed and sat back down on the couch. He started to feel intimidated again when he realized all eyes were on him.

"You know kid, when you're sister gets here were gonna have to tell her what you did."

"You don't have to you want to." But he didn't say that he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care."

But he did care. He cared a lot. His sister was gonna have six cows when she found out what he did. She was gonna rip his head off eat it and then spit it out. Then she was gonna lock his headless body in his room and throw away the key. Or worse she would spank him.

For the first time since he arrived on the hellhole of an island he was actually glad his sister wasn't there.

His train of thought was interrupted when a bunch of kids came barging into the room making too much noise. Each one stopped and stared at Kai for a second before heading to the kitchen for some much needed lunch, and the boy made sure to scowl at each one that looked his way.

"Do you want to eat, sweetie?" The pretty water tribe woman asked him.

He ignored her. He stared at the door and busied himself thinking of all the different ways his sister was gonna kill him when she got there.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she brushed her fingers across the old picture. Kai wouldn't have remembered even if she told him so she couldn't really blame him for not wanting to spend the da crying to an old photograph. Pictured in it where her parents; huge smiles plastered across both of their faces. Her mother who was dressed in a beautiful lace dress stood in front of her father, an eleven month old Kala on her hip. Her father stood behind her wearing an emerald suit that symbolized his earth kingdom descent, one arm slung across his mothers chest the other held onto one of the legs of a four year old Kimiye. Her face had a smile even bigger than their parents. Kala, who wasn't even one yet didn't remember the event that went on this day, but she knew it happened none the less.

_Even then I didn't like pictures._

She thought to herself and let out a small laugh at the scowl on her face that reminded her all too much of Kai.

"Speak of the devil." She said hastily wiping her cheeks.

"Your early-" she stopped as a confused expression took over her face.

"Quon?"

"Hey, Kala," the thirteen year old boy half waved at the older girl.

"Where's Kai?" She said crossing her arms. She expected the answer to either be "police station" or "hospital".

"Before you get mad let me explain,"

She put up a hand silencing him.

"I'll get an explanation from him. Where is he?" She asked again tapping her foot impatiently.

Quon being out of breathe from running all the way to the small house exhaled sharply.

"Air Temple Island."

Before he could even get half a word out to explain how or why he was there the young woman was already half way down the block, leaving the boy grateful that she didn't shoot the messenger.

**Authird note: sorry this took so long ( to my one little reviewer lol) I hope you like this the next chapter will be longer. This one wan gonna be long but if I put everything I wanted to it would've been too long and too eventful. R&amp;R! **


End file.
